The invention relates to the fields of Machine Construction and Engine Construction and can find application in different types of diesel engines; its realization is achieved by the configuration of a special type of combustion chamber as well as by concomitant use of an ignition trigger with a defined orientation for the fuel-air mixture.
The invention guarantees a more effective transformation of the kinetic energy of the fuel molecule into useful work, i.e. an increase of the performance and of the degree of effectiveness of the diesel engine.
Known is the combustion chamber of a diesel engine, configured by depressions in the piston bottom and in the cylinder head and having a cylindrical form (Intellectual Property Certificate of the USSR no. 337547, Cl. F 02 B 23/08, 1972.
The piston engine equipped with a cylindrical combustion chamber, but not with the necessary ignition variants for the fuel-air mixture has low performance and a low degree of effectiveness because of the inefficient transformation of the kinetic fuel molecules into useful work.
Known is the combustion chamber of a diesel engine, configured as a depression in the cylinder head and in the piston bottom and equipped with a valve with elevation (Patent DE 3145073, Class F02 B 45/10, 1983).
Such a configuration of the combustion chamber and the absence of the required variants for the ignition of the fuel-air mixture do not permit the effective transformation of the kinetic energy of the fuel molecule into useful work and an increase of the performance and of the degree of effectiveness of the combustion engine.
Known are variants of combustion chambers of piston engines, whose configuration consists in a plane piston bottom surface and at least one depression in the cylinder head, or in a plane cylinder head surface and at least one depression in the plane piston bottom surface, or at least two depressions, of which one in the cylinder head and one in the piston bottom surface, or with one depression in the piston bottom surface and at least one depression in the cylinder head surface. The depressions have the form of a pyramid, of a truncated pyramid, of a cone or of a truncated cone, of a hemisphere, of a hemisphere segment, of a paraboloid or of a step in the longitudinal section of the combustion chamber or the form of a spiral or circular groove in the transversal section of the combustion chamber (Patent of the Russian Federation no. 2249718, Class F 02 F1/21, F02 F3/28, F02 B23/00, 2005).
The plurality of the application variants in the diesel engine cannot guarantee effective transformation of the kinetic energy of the fuel molecule into useful work. The disadvantage of the best of these combustion chamber variants consists in the absence of the necessary ignition variants for the fuel-air mixture, for which reason no maximum effective transformation of the kinetic energy of the fuel molecule into useful work, and no increase of the performance and of the degree of effectiveness of the engine are possible.
If, in a recipient, N molecules are present, it is well known that, at any time, N/3 molecules shall move lengthwise in any direction, whereby a half of them (i.e. N/6 molecules) shall move lengthwise in one direction in relation with the present direction of movement and the other half in the other direction (Saweljew I. W., General Physics Course in 4 volumes, Vol. 1, p. 363. Moskau, “Knorus” 2009.
This also applies to the gases formed in the combustion chamber formed as a result of combustion of the fuel-air mixture in the combustion chamber of the diesel engine.
When using traditional combustion chambers formed by cylinder walls as well as by the surface of the piston bottom and piston head, the greatest part of the energy of the expanding gasses is not used efficiently, as the useful work is carried out only by those molecules of the fuel (of the combustion products) that act on the piston bottom surface. The maximum useful work is carried out only by those molecules that act vertically on the piston bottom surface.
The molecules acting vertically on the cylinder walls have no part whatsoever in the movement of the piston in the direction of the bottom dead center.
As a considerable part of the gas molecules exercises its action on the cylinder walls, the kinetic energy of these molecules is not used effectively, and the useful work performed by these molecules is very insignificant and, as a result, it has an insignificant degree of effectiveness as well as insufficient performance of the combustion engine.